


You Promised

by Dat1Slime



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Kohga Cries, Kohga breaks a bunch of stuff, Kohga can't decide if he's angry or sad, Kohga refuses to believe Sooga is dead, Love Confessions, M/M, Major character death cause Sooga fucken dead, Sooga LIKED frogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat1Slime/pseuds/Dat1Slime
Summary: Kohga dear he's not coming back :,((A sorta continuation of Don't Die but can be read independently)
Relationships: Master Kohga/Sooga
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	You Promised

Kohga was walking down another long hall of the Yiga clan’s hideout. It was more of him frantically pacing than him actually patrolling. This job was usually under Sooga’s care but Sooga wasn’t here and someone had to do it. Sure Kohga could have ordered someone else to do it but truthfully he just wanted, no needed, to be there when Sooga arrived. Sooga was coming back any day now Kohga would be there to welcome him back.

Kohga had been at it for over an hour and frankly he needed a break, his legs were killing him. He would just take a quick rest and then he’d go back to patrolling. Yeah just a quick break to rest and he’d be back at it. The sound of heavy footsteps were the last thing he heard as he shut his eyes.

When Kohga awoke he was confused because he fell asleep outside but now he was back in his room tucked into bed. As he sat up and looked around he nearly screamed. He could believe what he was seeing. Sooga was sitting, leaned against the wall, reading some book. His mask was gone and hair was down. Sooga was alive and fine and was right there within holding distance and suddenly Kohga was moving his body on autopilot. He scrambled out of bed and quickly to Sooga’s side. Sooga set his book aside to look at Kohga, a soft smile across his face.

“Good morning Master Kohga, did you sleep well?” Kohga just stared at him dumbfounded. Sooga was perfectly fine, not a cut or scar on him. “I noticed you sleeping outside and decided it would be for the best to bring you inside to sleep in a bed. I hope you do not mind.”

Kohga didn’t mind, and he really couldn’t care because Sooga was here. Kohga cupped Sooga’s face. “Master Kohga what are you doing?” 

“Are you actually here?” Kohga blurted out. Sooga felt real and he sounded real but he needed confirmation, he needed to hear it from Sooga. But Sooga didn’t answer immediately and instead let out a defeated laugh that was more like a sigh. His hand reached up and unclasped Kohga’s mask setting it atop his discarded book.

“I’m afraid not, Kohga.” His smile was so sweet but those words pierced Kohga’s heart.

“What do you mean?” Sooga pulled Kohga’s hand off his face and held them firmly. “Sooga what do you mean by that?” Suddenly Kohga started noticing little cuts and bruises forming on Sooga’s skin. “No, nonononono. You’re fine, you promised me, you said you wouldn’t die. You said as long as I need your protection you would stay. Sooga you promised.”

“I know. I’m sorry for lying, I hope you can forgive me.” Sooga’s clothes were ripped and quickly staining with blood. Kohga pulled his hand from Sooga and looked around desperately for something to help him. 

“You can't die, I” Kohga was searching for a reason, more reasons. “I need you here.” Sooga stood up while Kohga remained on the floor frantically pulling at him begging him to stay. “We never got to have that rematch.” Tears started spilling from his eyes, he was always an ugly crier and right now he was grateful that he didn’t have his mask on. 

“Master Kohga” He stared down at Kohga.

“We never found a new napping spot together.” He grabbed Sooga’s wrists tightly and looked up at him tears and snot running down his face.

“Master Kohga” He kneeled down and Kohga took the opportunity to wrap his arms around his neck.

“I never told you how much I value your company.”

“Kohga” Kohga buried his face in Sooga’s neck trying to steady his breathing.

“I never told you how much I love you.” Sooga pulled away from Kohga and held his hands gently. “And you promised you’d come back to me.

“And I never got to tell you how I love you too but it just wasn’t meant to be Kohga. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Kohga didn’t know if it was supposed to comfort him or what but it just made him angry. His fingers dug into Sooga’s hands. His blood was boiling. 

“You promised you would come back. You said you wouldn’t die.” He shoved Sooga away but quickly regretted it wanting to make sure he couldn’t leave. “You promised Sooga, you promised me!”

Sooga stood up once more and Kohga quickly stood as well and grabbed his arm. “You can’t leave, I won’t allow it. I demand you stay. You're supposed to stay by my side, you can’t go.” He was crying again.

“I’m afraid that’s not for you to decide master.” Sooga pulled his arm from Kohga and turned away.

“You can’t go, I need you here, the clan needs you here!” Kohga collapsed to the floor, anger and sadness welling up inside him. “You bastard, you said you’d stay! You fucking liar I trusted you!” 

Kohga could barely make out Sooga’s figure through his tear filled vision walking out the door. “You bastard, I hate you, you’re a no good liar! I hate you!” Sooga was gone and now he was screaming crying into nothingness. 

Kohga’s eyes snapped open and suddenly he was back outside and a few footsoldiers and a blademaster were hovering over him.

“Master Kohga are you alright? You were shaking quite violently.” The blademaster questioned.   
  
“I was… It’s nothing... I just need some sleep.” Kohga stated, which was met with a small chorus of ‘yes Master Kohga.’ But as he rose to his feet he knew he wouldn’t be returning to his room. 

His blood bubbled with every step towards his destination his fists were clenched tightly. He threw open the door to Sooga’s room, his old room. It was small, just big enough for a bed, table, and shelf. Little trinkets covered the shelves, most of which were gifts from Kohga himself. Looking at all of it filled him with rage because Sooga wasn’t coming back and he wouldn’t need this shelf anymore because Kohga couldn’t give him any more little trinkets. 

Kohga doesn’t know why but he grabbed one, a glass frog figure, Kohga had it made for Sooga after he expressed a liking for the small amphibians. He slammed it onto the wooden flooring where it shattered. He grabbed another, a flower sculpted from wood, Sooga had found it abandoned in the sand and was quite fond of it. The petals were beautifully carved. It was a shame looking at it cause Kohga pain, he threw it on the ground where it broke, splintering into pieces. Another one, a wooden frog, Kohga had carved this one himself and when it crashed to the floor and didn’t break it made Kohga madder. He pulled out his weapon and slashed at the poor wooden frog. 

He stopped caring about what he grabbed or what it’s story was; he just wanted it gone. Kohga didn’t know when he started crying but now he couldn’t stop. He flipped the table and threw the chair against the wall then slashed those to pieces. This was all Sooga’s fault, he had to go and die when he promised he wouldn’t. Kohga wouldn’t stand for this. He split the bed in half and shredded the bedding. 

He turned back to the shelf ready to grab more things to smash when he noticed a piece of paper that was previously hidden under the figures. Kohga grabbed it, rubbing his eyes so he could read it clearly and he really wished he hadn’t. It was a confession note meant for him. Sooga was actually in love with him and they could’ve had something but now that was never going to happen. 

Kohga’s sadness turned to rage once more and he ripped up the note and grabbed another figure off the shelf needing to smash and break something but the small clay frog only made him sadder and he curled in on himself as waves of emotions crashed over him. He cried till the tears refused to continue and even then he wasn’t done. Surrounded by the shattered remains of things that only brought him pain and the only pieces of Sooga he had left Kohga fell asleep. A dreamless and tiring sleep.


End file.
